


Our Eternity

by MagneticRain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), I swear, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Sorry dudes, This is Bad, Top Moon Taeil, We Die Like Men, demon hunter mark lee, demon moon taeil, johnny is has a lil appearance, little angst, size queen mark, taeil has some sexy eyes, taeyong is a bad guy, there will be some death, tiny bit of monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: Mark’s eyes widen, “That’s even more reason for me to go out there!” He argued, “This is what I live for Taeil, I need to go out there and do my job!” He tried getting up, but Taeil pinned his wrists above his head and was trapping his body beneath his.“You won’t survive, not only do they have the numbers, but you are also injured and incapable of fighting anything in your condition,”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Moon Taeil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Our Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,I wrote this piece late at night fueled by mountain dew sjsjs, anywayssss. I hope you guys enjoy this! Its my first writing of the fandom and, Its not beta`d so please excuse me for the mistakes, and if some things seemed too fast paced or doesn`t make any sense!!!
> 
> There will be more notes on the bottom by the way :)

Mark pulled on the chains holding him to the wall, grunting and cried out when he felt another cut appear on his hand. He sat down in defeat looking at his hands, callouses and dried up blood covered on his hands, he sighed and put his face in his knees ignoring the grumbling in his stomach crying out for food,

“Don’t you ever get tired of chasing me baby hunter?” The voice from behind him said.

He whipped his head already on his feet he put his fists up trying to get a hit on the demon, but the entity disappeared and yanked the chain attached to his foot, making him fall on his face. He instantly felt blood pour out of his nose and tears stung his eyes from the pain, the man above him crouched next to him and wiped off some off the blood and licked it off making a popping sound, he put his head back in ecstasy as if that one drop was the elixir of life. He looked over to Mark and had what seemed to be a winning smile,

“You need to learn when to give up baby hunter, your pretty face is already banged up and dirtied,” His red eyes was taunting to Mark and he stilled had a bit of his blood on his lip,

“Fuck you,” Mark growled getting up on his knees, “I will kill you one day and gain recognition from my clan!” He vowed, he was tired of never being noticed in his clan and he hated being the weakest, this was his chance to prove himself, if only Taeil didn’t make it so hard to kill him. The demon sighed and put his hand on top of the chain that cuffed his foot and instead of just cuffing one foot it came off the wall and linked both of his feet together and an extra pair of chains appeared on his wrists. Taeil picked him up and took him through the demon’s house, getting a good view of it,

“You can start talking shit when you’re all bandaged up and healed, okay little hunter?” Taeil said softly, his red eyes soft looking at him. 

Their relationship was complicated if Mark was to put it in simple words, they would always fight like this, Mark would lose, and then Taeil would bandage him up just to release him back to his clan. Rinse and repeat. Mark ever wondered what would happen if he did end up succeeding in killing Taeil or if Taeil would get tired of playing with him and end his life right then and there. He decided not to think too much about it and rested his head on Taeil’s chest letting himself get wrapped up in his warmth, he fell asleep in the demon’s arms.  
When he woke up, he was in a big bed and the room was dim the only source of light coming from the lamp sitting on a small table next to him. He tried getting up, but winced at the pain coming from his chest and ribs,

“That demon hits to fucking hard,” Mark cursed in his head at the demon,  
Mark was always amazed at the demon’s house and his bedroom was no exception, his bedroom was twice the size of a regular master bedroom and his bed is humongous to say in the least. It can fit at least four more people including Mark, and has a big canopy showing a beautiful flower design on it, Mark was enveloped by a horde of black soft pillows accompanied by soft red covers that was keeping him warm and snuggled up. Mark hummed and buried himself back into the softness of the covers and closed his eyes letting the warmth drag him in. He then hears a chuckle from the other end of the room startling him awake, making him sit up too fast, he groans at the pain from his ribs and lays back down on the bed glaring at the man that was to blame for scaring him. He was holding a tray of food and a glass of orange juice in his hand, upon seeing the food, Mark stomach grumbled demanding to have its sacrifice. 

Taeil chuckled, “Someone’s hungry,” 

“Shut up,” Mark growled snatching the tray from his hand and engulfing the contents from it, he hadn’t had anything decent to eat for a few days, on his trip to kill Taeil, he had caught small animals and drank water from streams, which was very unsanitary. He swallowed the last piece of steak and drank the rest of his orange juice. 

“It’s really cute how trusting you are of me, I could’ve poisoned everything, you know,” Taeil was watching him with curiosity, 

Mark sighed, “If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn’t have done something as boring as poisoning my food, you did say that you like to be entertained,” 

Taeil nodded his head, “That’s true, and keeping you alive keeps me entertained enough already, it would be a waste to kill my only source of fun,”

Mark set the tray on the bedside table and tried to get up to put his clothes on and head out back to where his clan was hiding out at, but Taeil stopped him from getting up,

“Stay here for the night, there are hordes of demons out there killing every hunter they see on site, it’s best if you stay here,” 

Mark’s eyes widen, “That’s even more reason for me to go out there!” He argued, “This is what I live for Taeil, I need to go out there and do my job!” He tried getting up, but Taeil pinned his wrists above his head and was trapping his body beneath his. 

“You won’t survive, not only do they have the numbers, but you are also injured and incapable of fighting anything in your condition,” 

“He was right,” Mark thought, he couldn’t even sit up without having a whole bunch of pain rip through his entire body, he sighed in defeat and relaxed his body against Taeil, but Taeil wasn’t moving or looked like he had any plans on moving. Mark felt that familiar heat that had always come in between the both of them without fail, it had happened before with all of their mishaps, after they were done fighting, they would have this intensity that they needed to get rid of before anything else. This felt different to Mark though, not as hot before, but rawer, warmer than anything they had before, and to be honest, Mark didn’t hate it. Taeil pressed his body against his and put his hands into Mark’s clasping it. Taeil locked eyes with him, his red eyes glowing with intensity, but warmer than the last times they had done this, and he was getting closer, closer, closer, until his lips were so close to his that if when he spoke they brushed up against his making him want to close that distance and taste this demon’s lips. 

“Please,” Mark begged, “Please kiss me, hyung,” 

“Oh? It’s hyung now? What happened to you being rude to me and calling me without honorifics?” He lifted his eyebrow and had a smirk on his face, ignoring his plead, even when Mark whined and raised his head up and tried to kiss him, Taeil just lifted his head, laughing when Mark cried out trying to wrestle his hands out of the demon’s grasp. The demon was much stronger though and was able to hold him in place, 

“So impatient little hunter,” He teased, and even though he did so, Mark can tell that Taeil was also having a hard time holding back. His eyes were glowing a deep red and he having a hard time holding back his demon form, flashing in and out of a mixture of a goat and a lion like hybrid. Mark was fascinated by demons’ true forms, when he fought them, they always fought in their human forms and only ever turned into their demon forms when they were gravely injured, and that happened right before they died and dissipated into dust. So, Mark never got a good look at their true form, he wasn’t going to lie, he really wanted to see Taeil in his true form, wanted to see if he can fuck him better than his human form can,

“Taeil, I want you, please,” He begged one more time, and it was just that tiny push that got Taeil off the ledge. He leaned in catching Mark’s lips with his, pressing his body ever closer than before, the kiss was deep and sloppy, but Mark didn’t mind, he quite liked the roughness of this demon. He moved the kisses down his jaw and onto his neck where he bit and sucked at the sensitive skin making Mark moan and arch his back against Taeil, he tried to move his hands only to remember that the demon still had his hands held down above his head. 

“My hands, Taeil I wanna touch you,” He was breathless, he hated how lost he got when it came to the demon, but he loved the way he held him, how rough and soft he was at the same time. Taeil removed his hands and Mark instantly ran his hands through the demon’s red hair, it was a bit brighter than his eyes, but he loved how soft it was and how much it smelled like vanilla. Taeil raised up onto his knees and started to unbutton his shirt, he could’ve used his magic to take it off, but Mark knew he did this to tease him and make him impatient. Mark was thoroughly enjoying the view, even though he was usually telling the demon to hurry up, since he wanted it over and done with so he could go home, but he was taking in Taeil’s beauty at this moment, his red irises, if he was human he would have the whites of his eyes like everyone, but they were as black as night, his red hair all mussed up after Mark ran his fingers through it his sharp angular features forming in the right places of his face. He was ethereal in a Hell underworld sense, like the beast in the story of Beauty and the Beast. Taeil had taken off the shirt completely and Mark wasted no time on feeling the muscle on his body, tracing his fingers on the scars he had gotten from years of being hunted by Mark’s kind, some of them were even from Mark himself. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Taeil reassured him, when mark was tracing a knife scar from a few months ago, he was able to catch the demon off guard when he thought he got all the weapons off of him, but Mark was hiding a knife in his boot and was able to get a good slash before the demon banged his head against a wall knocking him out. Of course, Taeil brought him back to health, had sex with him, and sent him on his way home, just for him to come back a few weeks later to try again.  
Taeil grabbed his hand tracing the scars on his body and brought it up to his lips, kissing his bandaged hand, the kisses were feather light and wouldn’t have noticed that he was doing it if he wasn’t looking at him. 

“This was because of me, I’m sorry,” He said with remorse, the way he stared at Mark scared him, He wasn’t supposed to stare at him like that, and Mark was especially not supposed to like the way he stared at him. Mark placed his other hand against Taeil’s cheek, the demon putting his against it and turned into it, placing a light kiss on his palm,  
“I’m sorry too,” Mark said, feeling overwhelmed with how much the demon was giving him so much loving attention, no one, not even his clan payed attention to him like Taeil does, not even so much as a pat on the back, his mother ran away with a demon and his whole family got persecuted for it, his father couldn’t handle the shame and committed suicide. Leaving only him in the clan, he was outcasted from everyone, he wanted to prove himself worthy of being a clan member, yet here he was, laying with a demon, just like his mother did. 

He placed his hands-on top of Taeil’s pants right where his hard tent was forming, and rubbed it making the demon throw his head back and letting out a moan,  
Mark giggled, looking up with big puppy dog eyes, “You like it when I tease you?” It was getting harder and harder, making Mark’s mouth water with want, he went up to the zipper of his pants and undone the button pulling his pants down along with his underwear, letting his hard cock free, he loved how big and thick Taeil was. He tried to sit up to get better access to his length, but he groaned in pain, which alerted Taeil and moved forward, so it was easier to get his mouth on his cock. He sucked and licked the tip, all the while looking up at Taeil, his red eyes were full of hunger and want making Mark excited and tried to go down entirely on Taeil bobbing his head and sucking on it, enjoying the demon’s taste. 

Taeil moaned and place his hands in Mark’s hair gripping it, but not forcing his head down on his cock. He always knew when Taeil was about to cum, because he’ll do everything in his power not to cum, pulling him off his cock, he bent down to lick Mark’s bottom lip before giving him a deep kiss, one that made them swallow each other’s moans.

“Lube,” Mark said, wanting Taeil in him now, he didn’t know how long he can take, “I need you in me Taeil hyung,” He knew what that sentence does to Taeil, he used it plenty times before and it never failed to give him what he wanted.

Taeil had inhumanly growled into his ear, “Do you know what the fuck you do to me, little hunter?” The lube appeared in his hand and the covers were off of Mark in an instant showing off his naked body. Mark gave off a sly smile, happy that he was getting his way, he spread his legs giving Taeil access to his entire body. Taeil’s eyes were glowing bright, his claws had come out, and he had canines poking out of his mouth, Mark was ecstatic, only he can do this to the demon, make him hungry enough to appear to him like this, so vulnerable and raw. 

Kissing down his body, sucking hickeys onto the skin, he made his way to Mark’s hard cock already leaking precum and is swollen red. Taeil lapped at the precum leaking out and licked a long stripe against the length of his cock making Mark grab the pillows beside his head and give out a loud moan,

“I’m guessing it feels good, huh?” He then put his cock into his mouth and bobbed his head, Mark was going crazy, he was so, so sensitive and having Taeil’s warm mouth on him was just absolute heaven, or hell in this case. 

“F-Feels so g-good, please, please fuck me hyung, I can’t take it anymore!” His entire body was shaking from pleasure, he was going to cum any moment, but he didn’t want to cum without having Taeil’s cock inside him. 

“You love my cock so much,” Taeil chuckled, uncapping the bottle on the lube, placing some on his fingers and slowly putting one into his hole. Mark moaned and grinded his hips onto the demon’s fingers, blubbering out nonsense and trying to not to cum. Taeil was kissing and biting his thighs, telling him praise, after praise, after praise that it became background noise to Mark,

“So cute, my little hunter is so cute, only you can make me this way, so crazy with want and lust. You’re the first human to ever do that to me, did you know that?” He placed another finger inside making Mark arch his back even more, drool and tears were pooling on the pillows his head was resting on. Mark couldn’t even hear the words that the demon was telling him, too lost in the pleasure that was Taeil, Taeil, Taeil, he didn’t ever want it to stop. 

Taeil reached up to wipe the tears and drool off his face and mouth, his eyes were soft and caring looking, “You’re so beautiful Mark,” He said, his palm resting on Mark’s cheek, he placed a soft kiss onto his lips and drove his cock into Mark’s hole. Mark moaned against Taeil’s lips scratching down Taeil’s back drawing blood, even though his kiss was soft, his hips were roughly thrusting into him, his cock brushing up his prostate making Mark’s entire body shudder and tingle with pleasure. 

“Harder, faster, please Taeil go harder!” Mark pleaded with him, he wanted his mind to go blank and Taeil was the only person to do that to him, Taeil’s demon form was appearing more, the horns on his head showing themselves and his hands grew bigger and grotesque, he could even feel his cock growing inside him, stretching him to his limits and filling him up past to what was possible. Mark loved every second of this, his mind going completely blank, Taeil never failing him to fuck him dumb, and before he can process what was happening, Mark was Cumming, “Hyung, hyung! I-I’m going to cum!” He cried out not being able to hold it in any longer,  
Taeil used his monstrous hand to stroke his cock, “Is my little hunter going to cum? I’m about to cum too,” He jerked his cock at a painfully fast pace, making him cum with a cry. Mark laid there unmoving, his mouth permanently forming an O shape from Taeil abusing his prostate and overstimulating him. With a loud grunt, Taeil took out his cock, still having its inhuman size and jerked it over Mark’s open mouth shooting his cum inside it. Mark swallowed it all and licked at the cum still coming out of his silt not wanting to waste any of it.  
Taeil sighed and collapsed next to Mark bringing him into his arms facing each other, he moved Mark’s sweaty hair out of his eyes and gave him a small smile, Taeil went back to his human form now, his claws forming back into human nails and his horns nowhere to be seen. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes were full of worry and he his hand were brushing up the stray tears coming out of his eyes, 

“I feel like I’m in heaven,” Mark said, his throat sore from screaming and moaning,

“Hell,” Taeil corrected a smile forming on his lips,

Mark rolled his eyes and playfully hit Taeil’s arm, “Shut up,” He rolled over and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, Taeil pulled him towards his chest and rested his nose against Mark’s neck breathing in his scent.

“Rinse and repeat,” Mark thought, “Rinse and repeat,”

Mark woke up the next morning with his body all achy and his legs feel like jelly, but he needed to get back to the clan before they, before they what? Notice that he left? Mark was sure that if he vomited all his guts in front of them, they wouldn’t notice a thing. He sighed and sat up on the bed wincing, he tried to keep quiet, so that Taeil wouldn’t wake up from his slumber, for some reason Mark’s chest hurt on just leaving like this, but he had no choice, he had to leave one way or another, it was just more peaceful this way. 

“Leaving without saying goodbye? I’m hurt little hunter,” He heard Taeil’s groggy voice behind him, he looked and saw the demon’s red eyes on him, for some reason Mark felt guilty seeing his eyes like that, Taeil seemed genuinely hurt.

“I didn’t know demons can have feelings,” Mark taunted, he wasn’t going to let Taeil see his emotions that easily, he couldn’t let him. He didn’t say anything else, just watched as Mark struggled putting his clothes on, after Mark stumbled a fourth time, he heard a sigh come from behind him. 

“Come here,” Taeil demanded, Mark looked over at Taeil, he was sitting at the edge of the bed and was still in his underwear, his hair was a mess also, sticking up in funny places. 

He looked mundanely human if Mark says so himself. Mark was taught that demons were such inhumanly creatures that had not even a drop of humanity inside them, Mark believed that until he met Taeil, he was probably the most humanly inhuman that Mark ever met. The first night he came here, he was chained to the wall like usual, and Mark has seen some crazy things, but none of those crazy things can beat Mark having to see a demon walk around in his underwear with a toothbrush in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Mark thought he was in a pipe dream, but no, it was just a demon half naked walking around with seemingly human objects and acting like a human would.  
Mark went and followed Taeil’s demand, limping over to him and standing in front of him putting his hands on his shoulders to steady himself and not fall again looking at the top of Taeil’s head wanting desperately to touch it and fix it. Taeil grabbed the first article of clothing which was his pants that he had trouble putting on,

“Foot,” He demanded, Mark tried to lift his foot, but winced when he did, pain shooting up his leg and making him flinch and tears stinging his eyes. Taeil was patient with him though, he didn’t say anything and just waited until he was able to put his foot in, and waited again when he put his other foot inside, all the while not hurrying him up or calling him weak for not manning up to the pain. It was words he was often told after they were done with their hunting’s, and he had often come back hurt from them.  
Mark had successfully gotten his pants on, with the help of Taeil, but he will never say that out loud of course. Taeil had grabbed his shirt to go and put it on him, they were both eye to eye now, with Taeil standing up to put it on him without much trouble. He avoided Taeil’s eyes by looking everywhere but him, it was hard cause he could feel Taeil’s eyes on him, if his stare was powerful, there would be holes in him now. He was in the midst of buttoning up his shirt until he stopped, Mark thought he was done and tried to move away, but Taeil’s grip on the shirt was like steel and he couldn’t move at all. 

He looked over at Taeil, glaring at the demon, “What are you doing? Let go of my shirt,” He demanded pulling on Taeil’s wrist trying to get him to let go, but his grip wouldn’t budge at all. He looked into Taeil’s eyes and froze, he shouldn’t be surprised, Mark always seen this vulnerable side of him, but that was only during times when they were going to fuck or fighting, when they’re were other things to worry about, but now, now the only thing he’s focused on is Taeil’s eyes telling him not to leave. Mark looked away wanting to ignore the pull in his gut, he didn’t want to think that he wanted to stay with a demon and forget his entire life, the way he was brought up, the way he was taught to believe that Taeil was the enemy. An enemy that he was sleeping with and fell in love with. 

“Don’t go,” Taeil begged, he couldn’t deal with this, he can’t throw away his life like this, no matter how much he wants it, it was too big of a risk and he didn’t know if he was ready to make that sacrifice. 

“Taeil I- I have to leave, you know that we can’t be together! They’ll hunt us down and kill us both!” He tried reasoning with him, but even he can hear the shakiness in his voice, to be honest, he wasn’t sure if his clan would care if he ran away, in fact they probably wouldn’t even notice that he never came back, he’s just dust in their eyes, he was nothing. Taeil was the first person to ever notice him and to care about him, even in the midst of their fights, he wouldn’t hit to hard and he never tried to kill him. It always confused Mark on why he never killed him, and he did find out when he would hold his hand after a bad fight between the two of them, and Mark had broken a few ribs. Taeil was whispering not to die to him and to come back, for Mark not to leave him. Mark ignored everything that happened that day and tried not to think about it, to put it in the back of his mind.  
But it was staring him in the face now, and it was holding on to his shirt, not planning on letting go. 

“I’ve been hunted all my life; do you think having you with me will change that?” He asked, “Ever since I met you, you’ve made living worthwhile. I was always waiting for you to come back and when you did, I become so happy! You make me happy Mark. Please stay,” Red tears were trailing down his cheeks now. Mark had never seen him like this before, never seen him this vulnerable and open with him before, 

“I love you Mark,” He sniffled, his hands were cupping his face now and his eyes were staring intently at him as if to memorize every single detail on his face. Hunters were also immortal just like demons were, it was in their blood and how they were able to keep up with bloodlines. So, it was possible to be with Taeil forever, for all eternity, with someone that notices him and sees him as him. It was a jump Mark wasn’t ready to take, even though he desperately wanted to be with him, no matter how much he wanted it, he was destined to die with his clan, it was the least he can do. 

He closed the gap between him and Taeil, giving him a soft but firm kiss, he pulled back and wiped the tears off of Taeil’s face, trying to memorize his features himself,  
“Goodbye, Taeil hyung,”

And with that he walked away, from Taeil, from everything that could’ve been. He always was a coward. 

Of course when he got back to his clan’s hideout everything was just as he left it, other hunters going about their business not even sparing Mark a glance, even when Mark was literally dragging himself and making his own blood trail all the way to his tent that he lived in. He flopped down on his huddle of blankets and pillows that were on the tent floor, he nestled his face into the pile and closed his eyes, exhausted from the journey back home, and fell asleep with the thought of Taeil and his soft eyes and smile. Mark woke up to the sound of people stomping into his tent, on instinct he grabbed his knife that he hid under his pillow and had tried to defend himself on whatever threat that had awaken him. Instead he was met with the clan leader and two of the most skilled hunters in the clan, Mark was still on alert since the clan leader never came to see him, never even spoke two words to him, so his visit didn’t exactly make Mark relax. 

“Taeyong hyung,” Mark said trying not to sound to shocked, “To what do I owe the pleasure to?”

Taeyong was staring at him as if he were a rabid animal that needed to be put down, Mark was trying not to lose his composure over his stare, “Where do you go when you leave the hideout?” Taeyong asked, even though his words seemed like those of concern his tone sounded accusatory.

Mark swallowed down what seemed like a knot, he didn’t think that anyone noticed his absence and the fact he didn’t tell anyone that he was always planning on killing the demon Taeil and bringing him back as a way for people to finally notice him, to finally look at him. Mark decided to play the dumb role and hope that doesn’t make things worse. 

“I like to do extra lookouts and train myself; you know? I’m weak compared to the other hunters here, and I want to prove myself worthy of the clan,” He wasn’t lying, but mark wasn’t telling the whole truth either, he just hopes that Taeyong will believe it as the whole truth. 

Taeyong’s eyes became darker, “Detain him,” He ordered the other two hunters,  
Grabbing Mark from both of his arms, they started to drag him towards the center of their hideout where a post lie, it was where they’d cuff hunters that strayed off the path and committed crimes. Mark struggled getting free, thrashing his legs trying to hit one of the hunters, but it was no use, he was already injured enough and was exhausted from both the pain and from the long journey back into this hellhole. 

“A whore just like your mother,” Taeyong spat out, “You think I wouldn’t know of your whereabouts? I had Johnny follow you to where you were going and he saw that you went to one of those vile demons’ homes,” He continued yelling it loud enough for a crowd to gather. 

“Please,” Mark begged, they strapped his arms to the post above his head making only his tiptoes touch the ground, “Please let me explain!” Tears were coming down his face, he heard the crackling of the whip that they used so many times to torture the criminals, this couldn’t be happening to him, it shouldn’t be happening at all. 

“Confess,” Taeyong said, “And I’ll give you the mercy of a quick death,” Mark closed his eyes thinking of Taeil, his demon and how no matter what he won’t be able to see him again, whether he confessed or not. So, he stayed silent, cause that’s how stubborn he is. 

Taeyong growled and nodded towards Johnny who cracked the whip hitting Mark on his chest making a big gash, he tried to hold back the scream in his throat, but the pain was unimaginable making him groan out from it. They didn’t give him enough time to gain his bearings until Johnny landed another hit, this time on his cheek. He started screaming out now, not being able to take the pain of this.

“I’m giving you one last time to confess of your lust for a demon, there’s no use going through this much pain,” Taeyong said, Mark was tired, so tired, he just wanted to hear Taeil call him little hunter one last time, wanted to feel his arms around him, and to feel his kisses on his lips, he was tired. 

“I-I confess,” Mark croaked out, his voice hoarse from screaming, “I laid with a demon,” He finished, his head dropped down, tears falling down from his eyes, he felt like he failed Taeil, that he didn’t suffer enough for him, at least he got to say goodbye to him. 

Taeyong gave out a satisfied smile, “That’s a good boy, we’ll be sure that your demon lover will see your charred corpse before we kill him,”  
Mark’s eyes widen, the ground beneath his toes lit a flame, “No!” Mark screamed out, the pain was even worse than the whip, but hearing that they were going to kill Taeil was worse than those two combined, “Please! Taeyong it wasn’t his fault, I’m the one who provoked him, he’s innocent in all this!” his feet were on fire now making him scream in pain and agony, Mark looked up into the sky and begged someone, anyone, to save him from this hell. 

“Please,” Mark said cried, “Please save me,”

Mark then felt the fire on his feet go out by a big surge of wind, he heard the rest of the clan screaming and running away, he looked up and came face to face with a demon, but it wasn’t just any demon, 

“Taeil,” Mark said in shock, he must be dead now, because there was no way that Taeil was right here in front of him. The demon’s soft eyes looked over his injured frame and rested his large hand on his cheek, brushing his thumb under his eye, Mark couldn’t deny that this wasn’t Taeil, how could he not know his demon. 

“Your blood,” He said, “It was stupid of me, but I didn’t want to give up yet, so I tracked you by the blood you were leaving behind,”  
He narrowed his eyes on the clan head and the two hunters that were beside him, protecting him, “I’m glad I did though”  
He tore the chain holding Mark on the post and put him gently on the ground, his eyes never leaving the threat that was holding weapons in his direction. He turned his eyes back on Mark and kissed his forehead, 

“Stay here,” He ordered, stalking towards the horde of hunters waiting for a chance to kill him and put him on all their walls as a trophy display. 

“I don’t want to kill all of you, just those two,” He pointed at both Johnny and Taeyong, they were both holding knives in their hands, even with their fierce glares, they couldn’t mask the fear that they had. 

“You don’t think it’ll be that easy, will you?” Taeyong asked his voice shaky,

“Yes,” Taeil said confidently, “I do think it’ll be that easy,” he gave out a wicked smile  
Taeyong gulped, “And why do you think that is?”

“Because either way I get to kill you hunters, so its either two of you, or all of you,” He gave out a hearty laugh, “And I’m sure your fellow brethren don’t want to be food for a demon,” 

The hunters were backing away as if they were offering both Taeyong and Johnny as sacrifices, Taeyong started to panic, 

“What are you doing? It’s all of us against one of him!” 

Taeil was checking his nails and picking at them, bored from the commotion that was happening, “Can you blame them? I am a very old and strong demon, that outlived at least ten of your previous ancestors,” 

Taeyong turned towards Johnny, “Don’t just stand there! Kill him!” 

Johnny ran towards Taeil with his knife in hand but didn’t even get a chance to get close to him. Taeil had ran his hand through the hunter and ripped out his heart killing him instantly, Johnny dropped to the ground blood pooling at his feet, Taeil started to laugh and bit the heart in his hand tearing it off and swallowing it whole. He made a satisfied sound, as if that was the tastiest meal he had in centuries, his eyes glowing a deep blood red, he turned towards the clan leader who was on his ass and became a blubbering mess, pleading for his life. 

“Don’t kill me please, I’ll do anything, I promise!” 

“Then die for me,”

Taeil grabbed the clan’s leader by is his neck, Taeyong was trying to form words but nothing was able to come out, his nails digging into Taeil’s wrist trying to pry them open, Taeil smirked seeing this worthless hunter struggle for his life. Taeil squeezed harder on Taeil’s neck, crushing the bones and making Taeyong go limp. Dropping the body and turning towards Mark, Taeil made his way back to him, and picking him up. 

“I can walk,”

“Your feet are badly burnt, you won`t be able to walk anywhere for a while,”

Mark sighed, Taeil was right, his feet were in massive amounts of pain and he was exhausted from everything he went through, and Taeil’s arms were so comfortable and his chest was so warm, he put his ear up to where his heart lie and listened to steady beating of his demon’s heart.

Taeil whisked them away into the night. 

He woke up on a bed with all his wounds bandaged up and his feet had some sort of gel on them, keeping them cool from how they were burned. The room was different than Taeil’s, showing more light and having cute little plants by the window getting sunlight so that they can grow. The bed was still as big, but it had different pillows and blankets, showing a bluer and whiter theme, the pillows being white and the blanket he was snuggled in being a beautiful royal blue. He was confused, this wasn’t Taeil’s home, was it?  
At the moment he questioned himself, Taeil came into the room with a tray of food and smiled at him when he saw that he was awake, 

“You’re awake!” He exclaimed

He sat the tray down in Mark's lap and sat down on a chair that was next to the bed, Mark looked down at the contents and his mouth watered at the sight. It was a pound steak that was well done with a baked potato on the side, and to top it off with a glass of orange juice to wash it all down. But Mark wanted answers before he ate, so he set the tray on the table beside him and turned his head towards Taeil, he reached out and placed his hands on Taeil’s face tracing out his features, making sure that the man in front of him was real. 

“I’m not dead, am I?” 

Taeil grabbed his hands and kissed at his fingertips, making sure to linger his kisses on each finger, 

“No, you’re not,” He answered

Mark started to sob, he thought that he would never be able to see Taeil again, never be able to tell him that he loves him and say he’s sorry for being a coward. He wanted to be with this man, so bad that everything hurt inside of him. 

Taeil wiped the tears from his eyes, “Don’t cry I’m here now, okay?”

“What if they find us! It’s only a matter of time,” 

“This is a different house of mine, they won’t be able to find us for a while,”

That explained why his room looked so different, Taeil cupped Mark’s face in his hands, his red eyes looking into his black eyes, 

“I promise you Mark, that for the rest of eternity, that I will keep the both of us safe from harm, that no one will ever touch a hair on your head, not on my watch,”  
Mark wondered how such a person could fall in love with him, but then again, he wondered how he could fall in love with a demon also, he was utterly, hopelessly, and eternally in love with this demon, his demon. 

Mark smiled and kissed Taeil, it wasn’t a deep kiss, but it was one that lingered for a couple minutes before one of them pulled away, 

“I love you Mark,”

“I love you too,”

They both laughed being completely lost in one another, and being happy that they were able to spend the rest of their eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!!! critique is always welcomed, so I can become a better writer and make being in the fandom more fun for everyone else!!! 
> 
> Here's my twitter if you guys wanna talk to me: https://twitter.com/Fulltaeil  
> And my curiouscat as well: https://curiouscat.me/Babymarklee
> 
> Again this is my first time, i'm sorry if its weird!!!


End file.
